


Adopted by the Justice Leaugue

by QueenLizzie



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLizzie/pseuds/QueenLizzie





	Adopted by the Justice Leaugue

(Lyrics P.O.V)

"Come along, Lyric, you don't want to miss out on the episode of Backyardigans, do you?" asked Da.

"No Da, I'm coming!" I replied as I tore my interest away from a ladybug on the pavement to run around the corner after my parents. As soon as I caught up with my Da and Ma, a lady with white hair dressed in green and yellow with a yellow cape and a female version of the Joker approached us.

"Hello Child, would you like it to come with me?" asked the elderly woman.

"She is not going anywhere with you!" Screamed Ma, stepping in front of me protectively. followed by Da stepping in front of her.

"Oh, but she is.......Harriet?" asked the elderly woman turning to her companion.

At the mention of her name Harriet grinned a mad grin as she stepped forward, raising her gloved hand, the next thing I know Da has punched Harriet in the face and Ma is telling me to run and hide. I manage to make it down an alley way around the corner and run to the end of the ally, but as soon as I turn around to find a better hiding spot I see two figures standing at the start of the ally. Slowing making their way down it....towards me. So I do the only thing left to do.....I scream.

"HELP ME PLEASE, ANYBODY, I NEED HELP!"


End file.
